


My Heaven

by a_real_archaeopteryx



Category: 09.18.11, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_real_archaeopteryx/pseuds/a_real_archaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Heaven is like it is in SPN, then this would be mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven

Heaven will be feelings and memories and living photographs. Heaven will be what you bring to it. There will be happiness, no shame and no explanations. No closing time. 

Heaven will be the Grand Canyon in 5th grade. Sweat and dirt and cashews. 

Heaven will be the christmas concert in 9th grade, when we first played the Corelli concerto and I sat first chair. Blue Monster and chocolate ice cream and those rainbow lights that made my cello light up, and washed out our skin so our parents couldn't take good pictures. 

Heaven will be my first trip to Camp as a JC. Heaven will be sitting on my bridge by myself in the morning.

Heaven will be the christmas days and birthdays.

Heaven will be driving to Vegas and back for a weezer concert for Mark's birthday.

Heaven will be beach camp, 2013.

Heaven will be the nights I stayed up reading the Harry Potter books, watching the movies at midnight.

Heaven will be my concerts. Quadrophenia, Tommy, Matt and Kim, A Day To Remember.

Heaven will be the day we went snorkeling in Costa Rica, the day we visited the chocolate plantation.

Heaven will be the hikes we used to take behind Grandpa Doc's house in Albequerque, and the day we went to Tombstone.

Heaven will be the nights that I drive alone down Apache Trail with the windows down and my music on loud. I don't know how it's possible to feel so big and so small at the same time but it's so affirming. It grounds me.

Heaven will be looking at the sky and seeing Orion.

Heaven will be my day in Boston, my day in Reykjavik.

But most importantly, heaven will be Devon.  
Heaven will be holding hands with him on that long ride from California, that wasn't long enough. I will tell him that I love him over and over again for 10,000 years.  
Heaven will be our first date at Golden Spoon, which is the most nervous I've ever been in my life to this day. I never liked peanut butter until I could taste it on his tongue.  
Heaven will be the night that was supposed to be homecoming, when we went to the park instead and I had Firehouse for the first time.  
Heaven will be the night we first had sex.  
Heaven will be his rough hands and the scars on his thumbs and the way he smells when he sweats and the way he smells when he first gets out of the shower.  
Heaven will be how he always steals my pillows and the way he scrunches his nose sometimes in his sleep.  
Heaven will be all the times I reached out for his hand at youth groups and camps, only to find him reaching towards me too.  
Heaven will be when he hugs me tight, and when he puts his arms around my shoulders and kisses my forehead.  
Heaven will be going to sushi restaurants with him.  
Heaven will be the night we stayed out on his dad's truck and talked and talked and he sort-of proposed to me.  
Heaven will be our trip to Sedona, where he did propose to me!  
Heaven will be the nights we snuggled up and watched The Office, and Blue Mountain State, and Supernatural, and Sherlock.  
Heaven will be my very first night in Glasgow, when we walked around the city and I've never felt more alive.  
Heaven will be the night we went to that club, and danced and made out on the couches and made everybody whistle and point.  
Heaven will be the day he took me to Leavesden Studios.  
Heaven will be the look in his eyes and the smile on his face when he knows that I'm happy. And, of course, when he's happy as well.  
Heaven will be London, with him, falling in love with him all over again.  
Heaven will be the day in Edinburgh, when he let me try on a wedding dress and he teared up just looking at me, even though my hair was a mess and the dress I had on was two sizes too big.  
Heaven will be the way he rubs my back when it hurts and plays with my hair when I have a headache.  
Heaven will be the night of our first camp together as a couple when we washed all of the tie-dye shirts.  
Heaven will be the Cake concert for his birthday that first year, when he held me tight the whole time and I could just FEEL how excited he was.  
Heaven will be the first of his black belt graduation ceremonies that I went to, watching him beam with pride when he got his belt but even more so when he took me around and introduced me as his girlfriend.  
Heaven will be his soft lips and his strong tongue and when he pulls me on to his lap. How he always loops his arm around me to hold my hand or feel my heart beat when I'm the little spoon.  
Heaven will be how his hair always smells so sweet and clean and how he nuzzles my hand until I scratch his head.  
Heaven will be when he lays his head in my lap, and lets me do the same.  
Heaven will be his little half grin that he always does when I tell him not to smile for pictures.  
Heaven will be the way he winks and just melts me down into a puddle.  
Heaven will be when he gives me piggyback rides when my feet hurt and doesn't even complain about it too much.  
Heaven will be the warm feeling in my stomach every time I hear him say "fiancee.''  
Heaven will be waking up beside him.

If I were to die tonight, that's what my heaven would be.


End file.
